Warsfeil
A Warsfeil is a dark sorcerer that has the ability to control a Wars without the person having had their three wishes granted by a Kor. Warsfeil are feared because of their destructive power, apparent invulnerability, rumoured dependency on the souls of humans for survival (similar to how vampires are dependent on blood), and because they supposedly have given half of their souls to Verloren. Etymology The word "Wars" possibly derives from "war". The word "war" is itself derived from the Germanic "werra" which means "fight". The katakana ヴァルスファイル (warusufairu) may be a result of combining 'warusa' (which means bad, wickedness in Japanese) and 'fairu' (which means files). Anatomy Warsfeil look like normal humans, and it is often hard to distinguish the two. However, it appears that there is a small difference between someone changed into a Warsfeil and someone who has been born a Warsfeil. As shown with Ayanami, Hyuuga and Kuroyuri, those born Warsfeil have slitted pupils like snakes, whereas Haruse, who was created, is drawn having normal eyes. Temperament Due to them being humanoid, their personalities vary greatly, but most have been shown to be aggressive and murderous creatures. They also have a sadistic side to them and are capable of feeling human emotions. Some have a dark sense of humor. Despite their violent personalities, they are very loyal to those who earn their trust and affection. Overview Warsfeil are universally treated with fear and revile due to their reputation for having sold their souls to Verloren, the God of Death, and their rumoured dependency on human souls for survival. Many Warsfeil were used in experiments with the Eye of Mikhail.Kapitel 44. It is possible that some of them are enslaved and/or kept in prisons, as those Warsfeil were seen in an enclosed area and dressed in rags. They appear to have little rights as it was not seen as a loss that many of them were killed. Executions on Warsfeil are common in the 7th District: a District which prides itself on accepting anyone, as Frau was going to be executed when he was mistaken for one. It appears that even Warsfeil serving as high-ranked officers in the Barsburg military are treated with suspicion, as Ayanami (as he is a Warsfeil) is forbidden from leaving Hohburg without permission, probably because the emperor of Barsburg thinks that there is a risk that the Black Hawks (Warsfeil unit in the Barsburg military) will use their powers against him (it is shown that Ayanami and Miroku were planning a mutiny). It appears that the most powerful Warsfeil are found in the army, where the military has ensured their unique 'skills' are put to good use in battle. Aside from the Black Hawks, some Warsfeil are allowed to live like freemen if they have wealth and/or political influence, such as the Warren Family. The authors have not stated or shown whether Warsfeil can enter heaven after death, though considering that Warsfeil are followers of Verloren, who has been barred from re-entering heaven, it seems unlikely. Creation Bastien has confirmed that a Warsfeil can be created in two ways.Kapitel 15 A Warsfeil can be created by another Warsfeil (shown with Haruse), though how is unknown. To become a Warsfeil, it is rumoured that a person sacrifices their own soul to the God of Death, Verloren, and accepts the blood. The same Warsfeil that made that person into one can also take that curse away.Kapitel 16 However, people can also be born Warsfeil, as Bastien says there are those "taboo children who have inherited the blood through generations", which has been seen with the Warren Family, but it does not appear to be a dominant gene- as Warsfeil are rare (though their rarity could just be because most are executed). It is heavily implied that those who are born Warsfeil are much stronger than those who 'sell their souls' to Verloren as a way of becoming one, as Konatsu was disowned by most of his family at a very young age for not being born a Warsfeil. Being a predominantly or exclusively male species, it is likely that someone who is born Warsfeil inherits the blood from their father's side of the family. Characters who are Warsfeil *Warren Family (except Konatsu) *Ayanami *Hyuuga *Kuroyuri *Haruse (created) *Buran *Possibly Yukikaze Abilities and Attributes Among Warsfeil, there are varying levels of ability. Low-level Warsfeil tend to rely on Warsfeil Daggers, while more powerful Warsfeil do not have to use such weapons. Kuroyuri has been shown using one, but only for the purpose of framing Frau. Similar to how those with a Zaiphon are able to manipulate pure life energy, mana, Warsfeil have the ability to control a Wars, which is a tainted mana. This can manifest itself in many forms, being either a ball of sludge that explodes upon impact or dark tendrils that ensnare opponents. Warsfeil have been shown to be able to use a Wars to guard something, harming anyone who touches the protected item. More importantly is that a Warsfeil has the ability to create a Wars without their victims having bargained with a Kor, as in normal circumstances. They can make a Wars inhabit a corpse, and then control the movements of the body.Kapitel 14 page 17. Kuroyuri uses his/her powers to make the criminals attack Frau. They have demonstrated the ability of teleporting from location to locationKapitel 14 page 20, Kuroyuri teleports away when Frau tries to attack him/her. and are also able to teleport other people. A powerful Warsfeil can temporarily strengthen and nourish a weaker Warsfeil, as shown with Kuroyuri's feeding Haruse his/her blood after Haruse was weakened by Labrador's Wars-eating flowers. Zaiphon All the Warsfeil in the series have a Zaiphon too. It is unknown if only those who have a Zaiphon can become Warsfeil. A distincive feature of a Warsfeil Zaiphon is that it is red instead of blue. This could be explained as a Zaiphon is life energy, and the life energy of a Warsfeil is tainted - the red of the Zaiphon could be a result of the corrupted life energy. Healing Warsfeil are able to recover from injuries at an inhuman speed, at the expense of shortening their overall lifespan. Due to this, Warsfeil have been shown to have greater physical resilience, and can recover from physical injuries more quickly than ordinary humans. This means they can survive attacks that would kill or gravely injure ordinary humans, as seen in the case of Hyuuga. History The manga reveals that an Emperor (sometimes translated as King) of the Barsburg Empire (it is unknown if this was the current Emperor) ordered the execution of all Warsfeil in the kingdom so there is no possibility that they could use their abilities against him. However, the Emperor decided to keep a small group alive, consisting of the few most powerful Warsfeil, under the instruction that they serve him whenever their help is needed in return for their lives. This group of Warsfeil is called the Black Hawks. As of the final manga chapter, all Warsfeil leave the human world alongside their master. Trivia *It is possible that most Warsfeil are males or only males can be Warsfeil, as all the Warsfeil who have appeared in the series so far are male (except for Kuroyuri perhaps, whose gender is still unknown). *A possible reason for most or all Warsfeil being male is that Warsfeil acknowledge Verloren as their master and creator, and Verloren is considered male, thus, Warsfeil are predominantly or exclusively male. *If Kuroyuri is female, they would be the only female Warsfeil seen in the series so far. *It is worth noting that Warsfeil share the ability to teleport with the Ghost traitor Landkarte. Teleportation was also one of Verloren's abilities before his fall from Heaven. *If the Eye of Mikhail is forced into a Warsfeil, it will kill them, as the Eye requires a pure soul. *Interestingly, the colour of a Warsfeil's Zaiphon is the same as the colour of Mikhail's zaiphon: red. However, no one in the series ever comments on this. *It is safe to assume that those who have a direct connection Verloren may have the greatest amount of potential as a Warsfeil. Ayanami, the last reincarnation of Verloren, has been seen to be the most powerful Warsfeil in the series, far outmatching even other Black Hawks, who are considered very powerful Warsfeils in their own right. Even in the Barsburg Church, he retains all of his strength in black magic, while Haruse was weakened to a certain degree, as even Labarador was astonished by how much power he has over Wars when they fought. This can be attributed to the fact that Verloren is considered the source of all Warsfeil, due to the fact that to obtain their power, they must sacrifice their soul to the God of Death and drink the blood of the one who made them a Warsfeil. It is currently unknown if Ayanami has the power to take away the powers of any Warsfeil as he never displays such ability but it can be assumed that he may have the ability to do so, considering he controls all Warsfeil due to his status as Verloren's reincarnation References Category:Warsfiel Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Creatures Category:Humanoid Category:Spiritual creatures Category:Popular articles